Better in Time
by Aurelia Tepes
Summary: Shota Aizawa is thrusted back in time, to Toshinori Yagi's "young age" by a Time manipulation quirk. How will he return to his time?
1. Back in Time

A villain stood before Eraserhead, as usual. The other was giving him trouble, staying out of his line of sight- a smart move. While trying to remain on guard, the pro couldn't help but wonder just what kind of quirk he was up against. This was bad, and the fact was he couldn't keep it up, every time he blinked the quirk would come back.

He'd called for back up some time ago and briefly, before dodging a well-aimed punch, wondered when they'd get here as more showed up. He was having flashbacks to USJ. That wasn't good, and neither was being surrounded by villains. Again.

He made sure to stay as far back as possible, utilizing his capture weapon when need be. Despite his clothes being torn from fighting and the throbbing pain in his skull, It was going better than he'd hoped. Until it wasn't.

Everything in his body screamed in agony as his body was encased- no time to use his quirk. No time to react, and he's thinking this is it. Oh well, at least he died doing his job.

It wasn't until he was faced with a bright sunny day, from having it be nighttime, that makes him feel… wrong. What happened? Where'd those villains go? He used his capture weapon to go to the roof of the building he was next to. At the top, it made him more confused.

No damage, no anything. Everything was just a bit off. Out of habit, he rubbed the bandaid on his right hand, covering his ring finger. He hadn't had time to grab the specialized hiding piece for his soul ring.

Idly he wondered if he would be able to somehow procure one without anyone seeing the ink on his finger. No time right now, though.

Something caught his eye a few blocks from where he was, an explosion- collapsing building. He took off, figuring he should help and ask for answers to his burning questions. He used his support gear, the capture weapon, to go from rooftop to rooftop to get there.

Only to stop in horror as he saw All Might saving people. Not Toshinori, All Might.

That's when he knew that something was very wrong. He was confused and unsure of what to do, what the fuck? It took him a little longer than he'd like to admit to force himself to go down and get answers. Oh, God… That means he has to talk to the annoying hero.

Seeing as there were still people to evacuate, he focused on that- keeping his goggles on. There would be time later, maybe, to ask his questions. He probably looked worse than usual, the adrenaline had dipped off just enough to feel the exhaustion in his bones. But, regardless of the time period, he had a job to do.

"Thank you, but you should not be here!" Came the response from All Might and, although nobody could see because of his visor, Aizawa looked at him with almost rage while keeping the rest of his face neutral.

"Really? I'm just as much of a hero as you and I don't see you escorting these people to safety." He retorted, eyeing the state of dress the #1 hero was in, If he's correct, the young age uniform. He must have just come back from America. Shit. "You just take down the villain and I'll make sure the people get to safety."

He didn't wait for All Might to agree and just went on with his work. He never quite liked All Might, but he didn't mind Toshinori. Maybe once this fiasco is done, he could talk to Toshinori.

It took some time but, eventually, the job was done and All Might was being gushed over for helping others- as expected from everyone. He stayed off to the side, watching and waiting. He supposed he could go to Nezu, but he didn't want to risk too much. At least he could pinpoint an age range by All Might's hero uniform.

"Ah, there you are. I wanted to thank you again." All Might came up to him and Eraserhead didn't like that- he was followed by the media of course. All asking questions, to which he made no move to speak. Thankfully his capture weapon, goggles and hair hid a lot of his face- and his clothes were all torn up.

"I'll speak with you later, hotshot." He muttered and took off, using the weapon to get on the roof and head in the direction of UA. Not his favorite option but he couldn't stand the cameras and young All Might. He wondered if he could even get in the damn place- probably not without setting off alarms.

He was still going to try, perhaps call Nezu from a payphone. But even then it would sound suspicious, he really didn't want to do this in the daylight. He lifted his goggles to put in some eye drops, his head was still aching from USJ.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Came the loud voice, startling Shouta and causing him to slam down his goggles and use his quirk. He lashed out with the capture weapon only to calm ever so slightly seeing All Might. He noted the soul ring cover that the young hero wore on his finger, at least they existed whenever he was.

"I have questions." He made no move to stop his erasure or let Toshinori go. "What year is it?"

"Uh.. 2XXX?" The man said weakly. "Why can't I move?"

"Fuck." Shouta groaned and undid the capture weapon and closed his eyes, as he thought. Still, it was a punch to the gut. "God damn. How do I get back?"

"Uh… I don't... Know? What are you talking about?" All Might asks, head tilting. His smile was less forced and more concerned- but it was there. "I'd like to help."

"Of course you would… Okay.. I'm going to sound fucking insane but hear me out." Aizawa points to the blonde, god his eyes hurt. But he'll tough it through, he watches All Might almost flinch. He remembered Toshinori telling him his scowling is scary, so he must be doing that.

"I'll… try my best." Came the softer, yet somehow still loud, response.

"I was hit with a time travel quirk and I went from 2XYY to now. I know, it must sound crazy but it's true. I need to get back. I don't know how I'd prove it to you without like… ruining the future." That last part was muttered almost defeated. God, this was stupid! But it was rational, he supposed. How else was he supposed to get back? "Wait, what's the date? And time?"

"Uh… October 29th? 3 pm." All Might replied, looking more confused. "Why? What does it have to do with- WAIT! Where are you going?!"

"To prove what I'm saying!" Shouta had taken off in the direction of downtown. He heard something faint but also the sound of hurried footsteps following. "Come on! I know you're faster than that!"

It took a little bit but Shouta was panting when they got there, and All Might barely broke a sweat. God, he was old.

"So-"

"In 14 minutes and 30 seconds, that cat cafe will open for the first time and inside will be 5 cats. An orange tabby who's a girl named Bella, a black cat who's a boy named Kage, a grey and white cat who's also a boy named Zeus, A girl pure grey cat named Iris and an asshole Sphynx named Dai." Shouta rattled off, then looked to his companion who looked confused. "If I'm right it means I'm from the future, right?"

"There's no fucking way you know all of that." Toshinori, not All Might, said and Shouta snorted.

"I've never heard you cuss before." He muttered softly. But it turns out, when those 14 minutes were up, Shouta was right. He looked smugly at Toshinori. "Told you so, Yagi-san."

"Well... Shit."


	2. Mitsuki

"So you're really from the future?" Toshinori asks excitedly and it almost makes Shouta smile, almost. He's shoved his hand into his pocket while he nods a bit.

"Hey, you got… Any extras of those soul ring covers? I lost mine." He points and the blonde blinks, looking at his right hand where the cover is.

"No, but we can get one?" He said and smiled and Shouta felt like the goddamn sun was in his eyes so he was glad his goggles still shielded him.

"Can you… spot me? I'll pay you back when I get back." Shouta said, hopefully, the other wouldn't read too much into it.

"Sure- Wait! If you're from the future-" Now the blonde was shouting, which grated Shouta's ears. "That means you know who I am?! Am I cool in the future?!"

"I'll tell you if you get me a soul ring cover- of course I can't say too much about the future. Don't want to change things."

"Sure, sure. C'mon!" He's like an excited puppy, Shouta notes while Toshinori tugs on his capture weapon. He was grateful that the new hero was gentle, even though Shouta knows Toshinori could knock his ass 6 feet under.

"Oh my god," He mutters, as it dawned on him. Right now, he was older than the number 1 hero. Jesus Christ, did he just become a babysitter? It was fine with his students, that was his job. But this was a whole ass man 5 times bigger than him.

"Hm? Something wrong, my friend?" Toshinori asks head tilting and his hair-ears bobbed a bit.

"Ah, no. I just realized something, that's all."

"Secret time stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I wish you could tell me more but if you don't want to change things then perhaps the future isn't all that bad!" There was a real smile now on the young hero's face and Shouta sighed heavily.

"So, where's the place to get them around here? Some things have changed, so you're gonna have to be my guide." He informed the other, and the blonde nodded with a grin. They hopped down off the building and he almost snorted softly when the young hero put on sunglasses and put on a hoodie- where in the world did it come from?

Not that it mattered, for it didn't hide that smile or the spandex the younger hero was still wearing but for now it seemed to do the trick. He followed Toshinori into a nearby shop and looked at their selection before choosing a cheap but effective black soul ring guard.

"You sure that's the one you want?" His… companion asked.

"Yes, it's simple and effective. Thank you." He says as he sets it on the counter to be rung up. "Word of advice, you should also invest in some pants and a hat."

"Ah, yes. I usually have them but, I uh… Forgot them." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Shouta takes a deep breath and puts on the ring quickly as Toshinori pays. Of course, the idiot forgot. "Next is Uh, the school right?"

"Yes." He responds. "Now I can vaguely answer your questions."

"Well, is the future more peaceful?" And he's met with those bright blues, full of hope, so Shouta took a deep breath.

"Yes, the future is filled with peace and the next generation of heroes will be great."

"Am I… still around?"

"Yes. You are. I think that's as far as I can go in terms of information, at least… major info. I'm sure there are little things I can say that you'll forget."

"Do… Do you know me well? The future me, of course."

"... That's a mixed bag. I don't know you well but I know you more than most. I'm your… co-worker."

"Oh, so you're a pro hero then?"

"Yes, I'm a pro hero," Shouta admitted. "In fact, before I was brought here I was up against a villain. I hope the others were able to subdue him…"

"I'm sure they did! After all, that's their job!" Toshinori motions a flex of his arm and Shouta snorts. He rolls his eyes and doesn't catch Toshinori staring for a moment before looking away. "So, you find your soul mate yet…. If that's not too personal?"

"No, I've always kept my ring covered. There was never really any time to find them." Shouta admits and shakes his head, rubbing his neck. "I just forgot mine in my rush to get to the villain."

"Why'd you take it off?"

"I needed to shower and air out the skin lest I get chafed."

"Makes sense, I never like when it chafes." Toshinori nods, he stops suddenly and looks around. "I'm… not sure which direction has UA…"

"This way." Shouta knew where they were now, and knew it was only a couple blocks. "I hope it is just like… a time thing."

"A… Time thing?"

"You know… Within a week I'm back to where I belong or something easy to fix. Oh shit…" He stops suddenly. "I don't know where I am."

"You're lost?" Toshinori raised an eyebrow.

"No, like, I mean me from this part in time. I don't remember what I was doing this year." Shouta mutters. "Though I do think I'd be visiting that cat cafe… Not sure after that."

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye out then! I guess we wouldn't want to test out what would happen if you met your younger self."

"Right... " Hopefully he hadn't taken up teaching yet, that would make this a bit worse.

"Wait… Doesn't the school have that security system? How do we get in?"

"I dunno, I guess we just try and call the school and talk to Nezu? He's smart, I'm sure it'll be okay." Shouta said, nodding. "I'm gonna have to borrow your phone- mine won't have service."

"Sure thing, friend." Toshinori passes over his phone with a smile. "I'm Toshinori, though- but I guess being from the future you know that."

"Mmmh, yes. You can call me whatever you want within reason." Shouta said.

"Hm… That's hard to say. I just know you like black and like cats." Toshinori seemed deep in thought as they walked. Then, just as Shouta dialed the school's number, he exclaimed. "I got it! Mitsuki! That was my old cat's name when I was a kid!"

"If you insist, Toshinori." Shouta smiles and then stepped aside when his call was answered. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to talk to Principal Nezu about obtaining a guest pass. There's some… important information I need to tell him."

"I can patch you through and you can discuss this, I have a feeling it's a secret matter."

"Please.." He waits patiently, glancing over to see his large companion not fitting into a chair but trying his hardest. He almost wants to laugh, then a flash of the future Toshinori pops up that quells his amusement. He almost jumps when Nezu speaks to him."

"How can I help you?" The intelligent creature asked.

"Yes, I uh, came upon a rather interesting quirk and I'm having difficulty figuring out how to fix it and was wondering if I could go directly to UA so we may discuss it. I would be bringing along a… companion, of sorts. But he knows of the issue too."

"Hm, I am very interested in the reason you would call the principal of a high school. Nonetheless, I will grant you guest passes. Who are they for?" Nezu spoke and Shouta let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"...All Might and… Mitsuki." Shouta used the name picked out for him, shifting nervously.

"I'll be awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you, Principal." Shouta nods, gesturing for Toshinori to get up. It was almost comical how his hair seemed to move just slightly with his emotions. He hung up and passed the phone back over.

"Well?"

"We were given guest passes, let's go." Shouta led the rest of the way to UA, it still looked the same and it was almost a relief to him. It was nice to know that the school hadn't changed in 30 years.

"I haven't been here in 3 years," Toshinori whispers.

"Well, welcome back."


	3. Home sweet home

All Might looked around as Eraserhead checked them in, he seemed almost in awe but respectable.

"It looks like it hasn't changed." All Might comments.

"Yeah, it looks the same in the future too."

"Somehow? That's relieving."

"No kidding, come on. Off to Nezu's office." Shouta ushered the young man, and it was so weird to him. Not once did the other cough, no blood yet, but then again, of course, this was before his incident. Still, Shouta had always known the hero to have the affliction so it was still strange for it to not be present.

Once in the principal's office, Shouta made sure the doors were closed before telling All Might to sit. He then sat and took a few breaths.

"I'm not sure how I can prove it to you but I was sent here by a quirk from the future. I'm approximately 30 years into my past and I'm not sure how to get back. Every time I say it aloud it sounds crazy." Shouta laughs but then pulls out his phone, he scrolls over to a picture that was relative… 'spoiler' free of the future. He only showed Nezu the picture of himself drinking tea in a differently decorated office. "That's you in the future. Not much different but I figured the different scenery might help in swaying you."

"It's true that there's no way for you to get that picture unless you had and yet you have that picture and I've never decorated my office in that manner… Such peculiar circumstances. I commend you for trying not to… Change the future." Nezu said in his usual cheery tone.

"I've been trying. I just want to go home." Shouta sighs. "But I don't know if this is a time-sensitive quirk wherein a few days I'll be back to where I belong or if I have to find the person to have me sent back which might be impossible for years to come. I also assume I'd have to avoid my past self!"

"This is quite the predicament." Nezu agrees and All Might is quiet, taking in the information and thinking on it.

"Regardless it'll be some time, right?" All Might asks, looking at both Eraserhead and Nezu. "Where will Mitsuki stay?"

"That us a good point," Nezu says. "We do not have much room here for you to stay."

"I don't have any money for a hotel." Eraserhead says with worry, looking down.

"You could stay with me. I know it's idea but it's better than the street right?" All Might offers. Eraserhead looked to him, studying him. He didn't know why, he knew All Might was genuine. He always was.

"I don't want to be a bother." Eraserhead tried to feebly get out.

"It won't be! Besides, if it really upsets you, you can consider it a favor and future me can cash it in." All Might points out. Wow, did he just get backed into a corner? Even 30 years younger All Might was cunning and intelligent.

"Alright, you've tied my hands All Might." Eraserhead relented and All Might smiled happily.

"Good! We'll go after this." He nods, looking back to Nezu. "What else?"

"That's a good question." Nezu responds. "Until we can come up with a plan, stay out of the limelight."

"Can do, that's what I prefer." Shouta says confidently. He can stay out of the media, he'd done it for years. Now the biggest problem was hygiene and clothes. "I need medicated eye drops… My quirk gives me a dry eye."

"Well, I can get it for you and you can pay me back later like with the soul ring. Or not at all, because I don't mind helping." There Toshinori goes again, being nice and helpful. And it pissed Shouta off. "Clothes too, or you can borrow mine."

"...That's very helpful of you, are you sure?" Shouta says instead, closing his eyes. His head throbbed again.

"I'm sure. Whatever makes this better." Toshinori nodded seriously. And Shouta cursed that man's golden heart. And whoever broke it to make him so distant in the future.

"Alright. I'll take you up on your offer and pay you back when I return." That, Shouta was sure of. He never let his debts go unpaid.

"I look forward to it, Mitsuki." Toshinori smiled, bringing up a peace sign with that irritating smile. Well, irritating Shouta. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath while rolling his shoulders.

"I think that will be all." Nezu says and Shouta stood, bowing.

"Time to go get your things Mitsuki." Toshinori smiled, standing as well. Shouta sighed but followed Toshinori out. He was dirty and hoped to get at least a shower and a new set of clothes. "You can take the bed, I can get the couch."

"Absolutely not. The bed is better for you, I hardly sleep anyway." Shouta found himself saying almost immediately, making the blonde look worried.

"If you insist."

They stopped at a store, Shouta picking out two sets of identical black clothes and the proper eye drops. Toshinori insisted on a toothbrush and hairbrush which in hindsight, made sense. Shouta just didn't like owing anybody.

Now they were on their way to Toshinori's, or at least they were before a villain attacked. Now the young hero looked tense, like he couldn't decide what to do.

"I know where you live, just give me the key." Shouta said, vaguely remembering future Toshinori saying he'd lived at the same place for 30 years. Shouta always found that hard to believe, with the way All Might was.

"You sure?"

"Yes, go." Shouta held out his hand and the blonde dropped the key in his palm. Briefly he wondered how Toshinori was so trusting, after all he could literally be lying about everything. He also supposed it helped to be able to crush a man's skull with one hand- that usually deterred liars.

Now to just remember the address of said place, he turned away and started heading in what he hoped was the right direction. He thought back to his maybe couple trips to Toshinori's to drop off teacher work, following the path he remembers.

It wasn't long before he reached the familiar building and headed inside, 404 was it? That sounded right, though he'd have to find out the hard way. Once to the floor, he tried the key and there was a flash of panic when it wouldn't work. Had he remembered wrong? Possibly.

He tried again before looking and seeing that, foolishly, he'd been at 403 not 404. With his face a bit red, he shuffled over to the next door and sighed in relief when it opened. He set his bag on the coffee table and took in the surroundings. There wasn't much besides boxes, so he assumed Toshinori just moved in.

Well, time to find the coffee maker.


	4. Settling in

He'd successfully found the coffee maker, brewing the cheap coffee he found in Toshinori's cabinet. He was mortified that this was virtually all Toshinori had in his cabinets. Just what was he eating?

"This poor man," Shouta murmured, frowning. He'd buy some instant ramen if he had money, but perhaps a light scolding will do later, how was he supposed to be the number one hero if he ate like garbage? Illogical. In the meantime, he sat on the old couch and waited for the hero to come home.

It was sometime before Toshinori came back, looking almost panicked as he opened his door. Once blue eyes met black, the young hero relaxed.

"What? Did you forget I was here?"

"Well… Kinda."

"You're not going to do well if you keep doing that and keep eating like garbage." Shota starts, sitting up. His teacher instincts acting up, "How do you expect to take down villains when you don't eat well?"

"I, uh, hadn't gotten around to getting food yet…" Toshinori laughed nervously and Shouta stared at him blankly.

"You should do that soon. Healthy foods or all that muscle will go bye-bye."

"Okay, mom." Toshinori snorted but smiled.

"I'll show you a place that has cheap food but it tastes good." Shouta said, "Tomorrow though. Today we can eat whatever, I guess."

"We'll get take out."Toshinori decides, pulling out a menu.

"I take it you have this place regularly?" He raised an eyebrow and at least Toshinori looks sheepish. Shouta takes the menu and looks at it critically, he picks out a reasonably healthy-sounding dish.

It doesn't take Toshinori long to order, so meanwhile, Shouta takes a drink of coffee and now they were left with almost awkward silence.

"So, you seem to have just moved in. Where'd you come from?" God, he hated small talk and he knew the answer he just hated the silence more because it was awkward. There was nothing to do in this barren apartment.

"Oh! America!" Toshinori smiled, seeming to relax. Shouta listened as the other launched into a dramatic, is that even surprising, retelling of his adventures in America. This was more something Shouta was familiar with, the dramatic and loud storytelling. He made sure to interject at the right times, to spur on the conversation.

Though, his mind was going a million miles a minute trying to figure out how to get back. He almost wishes there was a way for him to send and receive messages. Sure, it would be no biggie to send, but to receive? How would that work?

It almost made him stop responding, but that would be rude and he couldn't bear to see him sad. It was always a weakness of every pro hero. No one wanted to see a Sad Might.

"I've always wanted to go to America if only to see what it was like and to see if your stories are true." Shouta comments.

"You doubt me?" Toshinori faked being offended, but his big smile gave it away.

"Maybe so." Shouta squinted just a bit and that made the young hero bust out laughing for a moment until the doorbell rang for the food. Shouta was silent as he waited for Toshinori to get done and bring in the food.

"Here's your order," Toshinori handed the bag over and Shouta opened it and set down the items. He thoroughly checked to be sure it's what he ordered and began to eat. As he ate he lamented on how he missed Hizashi. Not that he'd tell his best friend.

He had to admit the silence was nice, a little uncomfortable. He puts his hair up shortly after, it was a little warm in the room. He noted and was grateful the couch was decently comfortable.

He started thinking, once again, how he could make contact with the future. It was almost impossible. He knew he could easily send notes to the future but the past was something else. He now resorted to hoping it wouldn't last long, though he knew it was a foolish thing to do. In the morning he'd have to look through his options.

Once he finished his food, he disposed of the container it was in and looked around for a solid minute before heading back out.

"Do you have a blanket I can use tonight? Or at least for my stay here?" He asked, voice monotone as his energy was getting depleted. Toshinori jumped a little and his eyebrows furrowed, thinking.

"Yes, I think I have one that doesn't really… fit me anymore but it'll fit you just fine." He set his food down before heading off to find the blanket mentioned. Shouta could understand what Toshinori meant, the blonde was a large man. He waited patiently, awkwardly. Toshinori came back in with a gray blanket that fit Shouta perfectly. "Here."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He took the blanket and folded it up, setting it aside.

"Can I ask what made you want to be a hero?" Toshinori asks.

"... Well, I got tired of waiting for a hero to show up and decided that I should be the hero. That and a bit petty because my quirk was always considered evil. 'Oh that's a villainous quirk', so I thought I'd become a hero to shut them up. You know?" Shouta spoke softly.

"That's certainly one way to get assholes to shut up." Toshinori nods.

"I never wanted to be a hero that was caught up in the spotlight, there's a lot of them. But I ended up being in the spotlight anyway." He thinks back to when Bakugo was kidnapped or commentating on the first year's U.A. sports. "That pretty much killed my underground scene, every villain who watched t.v. knew who I was."

"Yikes, that kills a vibe. I'm sorry that happened."

"It was inevitable. One was part of a dire situation and the other I was peer pressured by my best friend… again." Shouta huffed. Toshinori quickly finished his food and disposed of the containers as well.

"What will you do if you can't get back?"

"I…. I dunno. God, that's… so long from now." Shouta said, rubbing his eyes. "I'll be so old. I suppose ideally wait around like it's torture until I fucking… disappear and take their place but I don't want that."

"That seems… unfair. That sucks." There was that tone Shouta was vaguely familiar with, the 'I feel sorry and I want to help' tone.

"I'm sure it's not a permanent quirk. It'll probably reverse after a while." Shouta waves off to try not to worry Toshinorifor whatever reason. For now at least. "I'll just have to bide my time.."

"What if it doesn't?" Toshinori asks, worried on his face.

"What if it does? I'll only know by time." Shouta says, wringing his hands a bit. "We should sleep soon."

"Right… Right, got a lot of work to do." Toshinori nods, getting up to get ready for bed. Shouta was almost starting to get concerned when it took an unusually long time for Toshinori to come out of the bathroom. He stepped in afterward and started the process of brushing his teeth.

Curiously, he looked in the cabinet and came to the realization he was just doing a more in-depth sleep routine than he thought if the containers of face washes were anything of import. After brushing his teeth, he set to the task of brushing out his hair.

When he came out, it felt like his body weighed more and he moved to get on the couch, Toshinori nowhere in sight. He laid down and closed his eyes, rubbing his soul ring mark after having taken the ring off before willing himself to sleep. It wasn't easy but he managed.


	5. Database

He woke to the sound of a blaring fire alarm, and scowled. He rolled off the couch and looked around to all the smoke, panic set it and his eye throbbed. An attack? Here? He paused, relaxing minutely as he realized it was a fire alarm.

"Are you trying to burn the house down, Toshinori?" He grumbled out, stumbling into the kitchen where said man was frantically putting the fire out.

"S-Sorry Mitsuki!" He laughed nervously once it was done. Shouta took a deep breath, moving to help Tohinori continue to clean up. "Thanks, I guess I just zoned out for a minute."

"Try not to do that while cooking, lest you kill yourself."

"Right, right."

"I mean it Toshinori."

"I understand, Mitsuki." He laughs, tilting his head with a smile. Shouta couldn't help his barely there smile, he liked the real Toshinori. He always did.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Shouta asks.

"Well, I have to do my patrol so I'm not sure what to have you do? Maybe look at the quirk database?" He suggests.

"Right so… Where was that again?" He asks, in case they moved the building due to some fight or another as places were known to do.

"Oh, it's down on the shopping center… Like a block south from it."

"Thank you. How long are you on patrol?"

"From 10 am to 5 pm, generally. Doesn't mean I'll be home then, sometimes I stay out later."

"Of course you do." He spoke plainly and Toshinori just smiled in return. After Shouta made breakfast, they said their goodbyes for the day. He made sure to put on his soul ring cover, after having looked at it. He noticed Toshinori wore one too and couldn't help the natural curiosity of what it looked like. But that wasn't his business.

He began to make his way to the quirk center, having to recall just how to get there as he'd never been to that part of the city before. A thought struck him as he walked over, would he look too similar to his younger self? He'd left his capture weapon, not intending to jump into any heroic fights as to lay low. He quickly put up his hair and hoped his facial hair and scar deterred stares.

He also had to remind himself he was being a bit too paranoid, at this point he was a nobody underground hero. Just graduated from UA, being bothered by Hizashi. He doesn't remember this part of town so there's no way he spent an extended period of time here.

Hopefully nothing too serious came to be, he stops though and looks around. In his musings he had gotten even more loss. You'd think he'd know the place-No, he was being too hard on himself. There were countless cities and many changes from all the villain fights.

He looked at the signs then a nearby train map before taking a moment to orient himself, no need to get too overwhelmed. He would get through this. He quietly made his way to [street name], signing in under the pseudonym Mitsuki Ito.

"How may I help you?" The assistant asked.

"What do you have on time based quirks?"

"I'm not sure, I'll get you started at a computer and if nothing comes up we'll look in the physical archives." They spoke and moved to a computer.

"It's not all on the computer?"

"No, I'm in the process of putting it all there." The assistant responds.

"Understandable, I'll let you know if I need any help." He sat down at the computer they gestured to as they logged in for him, then left. First, he searched for time based quirks and while there weren't many, the few there gave him hope that maybe this would be a thing where he'd just need to wait until time was up. How long would that be, he wondered. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Where are your physical archives, I want to be sure I've gone through all of it before I go."

"Right this way, I will have to stay with you so you don't destroy or steal government documents." The assistant warned.

"I understand." He said and followed the assistant to the room filled with filing cabinets. They led him over to the section labelled 'T', and opened the third cabinet. They pulled out a medium sized folder and handed it to him.

"Sit at the desk." They gestured to the desk in the middle of the room as he took the file. He moved and sat down at the desk and gently opened the old file, the more he looked at each log of each quirk he found his theory to be more and more true. But it would only be a theory until proven, and who knows when the time limit would be up. Days? Weeks? Months?... Years?

"Thank you, I've found what I needed." He told the assistant and signed out before shuffling out.

If he was staying here for an indeterminate amount of time, he should get a job. He didn't want to owe Toshinori anymore favors, he already had the two. But how could he get a job with no valid ID? No bank account, no anything. Maybe he should rob himself? That's stupid, he reasoned. He was at least 20 years older.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" He whispered softly. He hardly paid attention to his surroundings as he made his way back to the apartment. He was starting to get a bit overwhelmed, which was probably not good. Once he got there, he kept his hands moving by cleaning what he could with soap and water. "I don't want to get a shady job, I'm a hero for fuck's sake."

He spent the rest of the day like that, frustrated and scowling as he tried to figure out what to do. When Toshinori came home he was staring at the wall, idly stroking his soul mark.

"I'm home," He cleared his throat and Shouta sat up, slipping the ring back on. "Any luck?"

"I'm afraid it seems like after a certain amount of time I'll be sent back but I'm not sure when."

"Ah, looks like we'll be roommates for now, how exciting!"

"...Very." He deadpanned at Toshinori's wide smile.


End file.
